Just a few minutes
by harunari
Summary: (Levi POV) Levi is an office worker who hates his job. Eren is a regular pizza delivery guy. But what will happen when they get stuck in an elevator together for a few minutes (or even hours)?


8:15 p.m.

I clear the foggy glass window of our office building with my sleeve and look outside. My vantage point allows me an impressive view of the city at night; the colored lights flash in contrast to the glittering stars, and the skyscrapers block the skyline like sentinels guarding something of value. I look away and sigh. Most of the other employees have already left, but my boss, Erwin, made me and a couple other people stay behind to finish a project we barely made any headway on. This is so stupid and boring. I'm contemplating quitting this job to look for something better. Office life just doesn't suit me.

"Hey Ravioli! Quit daydreaming and come help us out. You're hardly doing anything," says Armin, sounding irritated.

"Shut up. Don't call me that," I snap, whipping around, suddenly full of anger. "This place is too dirty to work in anyways. I could be cleaning it instead."

They all laugh, making fun of my cleaning habits. "You're such a clean freak," says Jean with a smirk, "You should totally dress up like a maid and clean our office rather than keeping this job." I feel myself begin to blush a little.

Mikasa's perfectly shaped eyebrows draw together into a scowl. "Be quiet, Jean," she says firmly. "No one is dressing up like a maid just to satisfy your fantasies. And guys, just stop arguing. We have to finish this or we'll never go home."

The conversation dies out and everyone turns back to their work momentarily. I continue staring outside the windows and imagine a clean office.

Petra's voice breaks the silence. "I ordered pizza."

A single sentence, but the atmosphere changes from somber to somewhat excited. As excited as it can get when you're staying after hours in a horrid office building. "Levi, do you mind going to pay the delivery guy? Since you're not really doing any work…"

I bite back an offensive retort and snatch the money from her hand.

"I'll be back with the pizza," I say, adjusting my tie and straightening my suit.

And that's that.

8:51 p.m.

The lobby of our building is eerily empty. The weak, blinking white lights cast an odd glow on the sterile white walls, giving off an aura not unlike that of a hospital. The floor, with its heavily padded carpet, muffles my footsteps, making me feel like I'm imposing upon a sacred place. A chill goes up my spine, but I shake off the creepy feeling.

The pizza delivery guy enters the building not five minutes after I sit down on one of the chairs conveniently placed in the waiting room. He seems to be nearly half my age, with thick brown hair and large blue-green eyes that are full of expression. I am secretly glad that I'm no longer alone in this place, but I angrily huff, "Took you long enough."

His smile seems genuine and warm, although his eyes cloud with what seems to be discomfort, probably because of the night atmosphere of this building. "Sorry about that, I got a little caught up in traffic. But I'll be going now. Oh, and the total will be $11.50."

I pull the bill out of the pocket of my suit, and am about to hand it to him when I realize that it's only a $10 bill, and I don't have any other money on me at the moment. Damn you, Petra.

"Oh um…" I say, "Actually, I neglected to bring enough money with me to pay for the pizza. If you'll excuse me for a second, I'll go get it right away."

The pizza guy smiles reassuringly. "It's no worry. I'll come with you and take the pizza." I am once again surprised by the emotion in his startling blue green eyes.

He follows me to the elevator and pushes the button. As expected, it only takes a few seconds for the elevator to arrive, since the building is nearly empty.

The elevator's atmosphere is not unlike the lobby's. Tiny white lights that look like they will turn off any second illuminate the tiny space. Five people could fit in there, at most. This elevator is dank enough to cause claustrophobia.

After I push the seventh floor button, I glance at the floor, at the dull and faded walls, anywhere other than at the delivery guy. It doesn't take much sleuthing to find out that he's staring at me all the while. And I am unusually uncomfortable by this. Why don't I just tell him off? I'm really not sure why.

Suddenly the elevator lurches to a stop, earlier than usual. "Huh?" I murmur, irritated. Please don't let the elevator have gotten stuck; it's already bad enough…

Sure enough, my worst fears are confirmed. "Huh… looks like it's stuck," he says. He jams his fist into the button again and again, but no response. We're only on the third floor, and there's no way anyone would find us soon, since the building is empty. We might have to wait until all my coworkers upstairs finish their job.

Even worse, there is no cell phone service. And the emergency button? Jammed. Ha. This is almost funny.

"Um…" His voice hesitates a bit before continuing. "Looks like we'll be here for a while. My name is Eren, by the way."


End file.
